pós o Ŧoque de Яecolher – A Filch I Pince
by AndersonCG
Summary: Argus Filch e Irma Pince, respectivamente zelador e bibliotecária de Hogwarts, decidem se divertir certa noite. Para isso, contam com uma calorosa primeiranista para lhes faz importante companhia em sua noite de amor. Classificação: 14.


Foi um dia péssimo, aquele. Ah, se foi. Aliás, como costumavam ser desagradáveis os dias que se passavam ultimamente... E nenhum cretino pegue em flagra para alguma distração. Nem Pirraça aparecia mais. Em vez disso, ele costumava passar de sala em sala sem ser visto e deixava tudo aos destroços; e nada irritava mais Argus Filch do que se ver obrigado a limpar a bagunça que idiotas fazem. Ainda mais se o idiota for Pirraça.

Mais uma vez ele estava se preparando para sair daquela sala, em busca de encrenqueiros que pudessem livrar-lhe do tédio daquele dia-a-dia sem vítimas. Consultou o relógio de parede um pouco adiante. Já passava do horário do toque de recolher. Quando abriu a porta de sua sala, percebeu que Madame Norris já o esperava do lado de fora. Seguiu, então, aos corredores.

Lia um livro grosso e desgastado, aparentemente fazendo esforço para enxergar as palavras minúsculas escritas em latim. Seus óculos apertados, suas vestes características, seu rosto murcho, seu chapéu pontudo empoeirado acima da cabeça e as unhas quebradiças e pontudas afastavam qualquer dúvida que se opunha ao fato desta pessoa ser Irma Pince. Estava sentada à frente de uma escrivaninha de madeira, que já não tinha espaço livre por conta da gigantesca quantidade de livros nela empilhados.

A biblioteca de Hogwarts parecia vazia, ou pelo menos para a vista de Irma. Grandes estantes de livros se erguiam por todo lado, cada uma com uma variedade diferente de assuntos. As janelas de vidraça estavam todas fechadas, igualmente como a porta que dava ao corredor. O cabelo da bibliotecária estava solto, dispersando-se pela extensão de suas costas ossudas, cobertas por sua costumeira capa cinzenta de viagem. Os olhos castanho-escuros entreabertos miravam atentamente, agora, o relógio. Indiferente, ela deixou à mesa o livro em latim, levantou-se e foi procurar algum aluno que ainda estivesse por lá. Já sabia o que fazer com esse aluno caso o encontrasse.

Madame Norris continuava a farejar os pequenos becos e passagens secretas ao longo do castelo. Argus não muito distante dela. Estavam passando por um corredor mal-iluminado e bastante estreito, quando o zelador parou de súbito e esboçou um leve sorriso — enfim, uma vítima. O som de passos apressados tinha origem num corredor paralelo àquele. Argus já estava habituado com todos os caminhos e direções de Hogwarts e perto da torre Oeste, onde estavam, não seria nada complicado surpreender o vândalo.

— Venha, garota. Por aqui. — indicou Argus gentilmente à gata, enquanto movia com certa particularidade o braço de uma grande armadura de bronze, fazendo com que fosse aberta uma pequena passagem na parede.

Quando atravessaram a passagem secreta, Argus pôde ver o vulto da garota pequenina que dobrara alguns metros dali. Madame Norris, após soltar um breve e estéril miado, logo tratou de correr na mesma direção, sendo acompanhada pelo dono. Quando posicionou-se de frente para o corredor em que a garota caminhava, porém, ele parou. Seu sorriso desdenhoso alargou: não havia saída para onde a menina pudesse ir.

Tudo conferido. Nenhum encrenqueiro até tarde na biblioteca. Contudo, havia um exemplar de "_Guia Absoluto dos Trasgos: História, Características e Habitat_" jogado em uma mesa qualquer. Parecia que faziam aquilo plenamente para irritá-la. Para trovejar dentro de si e imaginar exatamente quais palavras usaria se encontrasse o autor do gesto medonho. Irma sabia que sua noite estaria perdida se não tivesse a companhia de Argus dali a algum tempo.

E esse pensamento realmente a reconfortou.

Enquanto organizava com perfeccionismo algumas estantes de livros, pensava em Argus Filch, ansiosa. Não eram freqüentes suas visitas a ela na biblioteca. Ela pretendia deixá-la aberta aquela noite e continuar "a serviço" no mesmo prazo. Como estavam soltos, os cabelos grisalhos acabavam por lhe proporcionar um maior bem-estar, mais tranqüilidade, até. Já havia esquecido sobre o livro dos trasgos.

_Toc-Toc_. Irma correu para a porta de carvalho e a abriu lentamente. Deparou-se com o rosto murcho sorridente do zelador, carregando, pelos cabelos loiros, uma chorosa menina do primeiro ano. Madame Norris andava por entre os pés de Argus.

— Temos uma distração por hoje, Irma.

— Sim, vejo. — comentou ela, interessada na menininha que era forçada para cima pelos cabelos. — Mas você deve ser muito corajosa para não gritar nem gemer, hem, garotinha? — observou ela, agachando-se.

— Ela tem bons motivos para não gritar, acredite. — comentou ele, com seu sorriso desdenhoso. — Eu já lhes apresentei a ela.

A bibliotecária apresentou um sorriso de triunfo.

— Vamos, entrem. Você também, querida. — disse ela, indicando a gata.

Eles entraram e Irma fechou a porta atrás deles. Havia duas cadeiras especialmente postas para aquele encontro. Argus sentou-se em uma delas e fez a garota sentar-se no chão junto a ele. A gata acompanhou-os, sorrateira.

— Você é de qual casa, queridinha? — perguntou Irma, cheia interesse em sua voz.

A menina pareceu hesitar por um momento. Apenas encarava os dois, levemente boquiaberta.

—_Quero que me diga sua casa, ouviu?_ — trovejou Irma, acompanhando um tapa cheio no rosto da primeiranista.

— C-c-corvinal. — gaguejou ela, transparecendo medo no tom de voz.

— Suponho que Flitwick ficaria satisfeito se déssemos uma punição bem-dada a esta encrenqueira, não concorda, Argus? — perguntou ela, calma.

— Plenamente. — afirmou ele, seus olhos cheios de prazer por antecipação.

— Agora, querida, nos diga seu nome.

— M-m-meu... nome?

— Sim, como você costuma ser chamada. — respondeu Irma, com o máximo de doçura possível em sua voz.

— Sophia Candrey. — ela parecia querer ter coragem para encarar a bibliotecária nos olhos, mas, sempre que tentava, desviava quase imediatamente.

— Sophia Candrey... — resmungava Irma, andando em volta da cadeira onde se encontrava Argus. — Você concorda que fez algo errado?

— Eu... Errado? — Um novo tapa ainda mais doloroso foi o bastante para a menininha entender que a resposta deveria ser dada sem demoras.

Sophia balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— E concorda, então, que deve ser punida?

Os olhos azuis da menina se arregalaram de repente. Era óbvio que, se ela fosse sincera e disse que não, seria castigada. Era igualmente óbvio que, se ela fosse obediente e dissesse que sim, também seria castigada.

— Eu... não sei.

— Então, Argus, já sei o que vamos ensinar hoje à noite. — disse ela, parando de súbito na frente de Sophia. Quanto mais os olhos castanho-escuros tornavam-se prazerosos, mais os azulados tornavam-se aterrorizados e vice-versa.

— Gostaria de fazer as honras, Irma?

— Mas é claro!

Ela sacou de um bolso das vestes, então, a varinha e apontou para o pescoço da menina. Esta, por sua vez, engoliu um seco.

— Diga-me: o que você acha que pode acontecer agora, queridinha?

— Não me mate... — choramingou ela. Os dois funcionários à sua frente riram prazerosos.

— Não seja tola, garota, por que iríamos matar uma coisinha graciosa como você? — perguntou o zelador. Jamais fora visto com um sorriso tão zombador antes.

Irma, naquele instante, com um aceno da varinha, fez um feitiço imperturbável ao redor da biblioteca e sacou um longo punhal de outro bolso das vestes. A lâmina era refletida em seus olhos. Pegou um pouco do cabelo dourado de Sophia e o cortou. Deixou os fios à frente dos olhos.

— Veja só isto. — comentou Argus. — Parece até pêlo de unicórnio! Por que não vendemos alguns, Irma?

— Deixemos isto para depois, sim? Agora... — Ela tratou de se sentar na cadeira que restava. — Nós prometemos a nós mesmos que iríamos ter um pouco mais de diversão hoje, não foi, querido?

Argus pareceu satisfeito com o comentário. Parecia que estava esperando justamente aquele momento.

— Vamos, me dê aqui essa faquinha.

A bibliotecária estendeu-a para o outro, que a examinou atentamente, com adoração. Em seguida, passou a lâmina do punhal sorrateiramente pelas unhas de Sophia.

— Você quer um adorável corte de cabelo da Tia Irma? Ou um espetacular corte de unhas do Tio Arggy? — ele indagou, enquanto cortava de leve o ponto de encontro entre a unha e o dedo mindinho da garota.

— Argus, acho que ela prefere um simples tratamento de pele, não é, lindinha?

Naquele momento, o zelador cortou com gosto o dedo da corvinália, fazendo com que o sangue vazasse do corpo, escarlate. Sophia puxou a mão para si. Gemia agoniada. Argus puxou de volta a mão, aprofundou o corte e seguiu até chegar à palma da mão. A garotinha lançava um olhar atônito para as feridas, meio em choque.

Irma olhou para o amante. Um olhar decidido e excitado, que seria capaz de dizer com todas as palavras "Está na hora". Argus, compreendendo, retirou logo de dentro das vestes algo comprido, que se revelou ser uma corrente de ferro com algemas nas pontas, no instante seguinte. Irma, com alguns acenos de varinha, pendurou a corrente no teto da biblioteca, enganchando-a em dois ganchos que pendiam de cima como estalactites. No momento seguinte, prenderam Sophia pelos braços nas algemas e deixaram-na suspensa quase um metro e meio do chão.

— Confortável aí em cima? — perguntou Argus, em deboche. Olhou imediatamente para a amante, que tirou, dessa vez, de suas vestes, um espesso chicote. — Então, você já pode começar.

A garotinha olhava para baixo com o olhar cheio de pânico, mas sem dar um só pio. Os olhinhos azuis arregalados passavam de um funcionário ao outro, quase como se estivesse inconformada que aqueles sujeitos horrendos fossem a última coisa que fosse ver na vida.

Argus deu um golpe certeiro com o chicote na barriga da garota, que finalmente guinchou de dor. Os olhos lacrimejavam. Mais três chicotadas bem-aplicadas e ela começou a gemer e se mexer febrilmente.

— Não sabia que tinha esse talento natural com chicotes. — admirou-se Irma, com um sorriso surpreso.

— Ah, não é natural. — ele explicava enquanto batia outras tantas vezes na menina com o chicote. — Já faz muito tempo que os idiotas proibiram _isso_ como castigo. Uma lástima, ah se foi. Quer tentar uma vez?

— Eu adoraria.

A bibliotecária pegou o chicote e, após uns segundos de concentração, aplicou um dano direto ao rosto de Sophia, que começara a chorar e sangrar em torno da face. A garotinha agora se debatia insistentemente, na tentativa de se livrar das correntes e fugir dali, mesmo sabendo que não ganharia nada com isso, o que acabava dando o toque final ao terror de seu pesadelo.

Os funcionários tocavam no rosto um do outro, enquanto revezavam o chicote. A primeiranista já choramingava lá do alto e isso só parecia diverti-los ainda mais. Irma, de pouco em pouco, direcionava sua mão cada vez mais abaixo do rosto de Argus. Ele a imitava. Em algum tempo, as roupas que lhes restava por cima do corpo já estavam escassas e o sangue da corvinália já pingava quase sem intervalo em cima deles.

Mesmo já despidos e tendo os corpos colados e deitados sobre o chão, Argus e Irma não se atreviam a parar de chicotear em cheio toda a extensão da pele de Sophia, que já não tinha mais coragem de olhar para baixo e nem forças para fazer movimentos bruscos, apenas para gemer e chorar cada vez mais desesperadamente, aperfeiçoando a noite de amor do casal. Madame Norris assistia a tudo através de seus olhinhos redondos e parecia tão satisfeita quanto os dois, em meio aos gemidos, às chicotadas e aos guinchos já fracos da menina.


End file.
